Dark Sakura Cards
by White Mist Wolf
Summary: Something happend and Sakura's cards became dark along with her. a new evil forms
1. Remebering

Dark Sakura Cards  
  
Chapter one - Remembering  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CC/CCS characters they belong to camp & Copy right laws to the song Here with me by Dido I did not create the song nor claim it.  
  
  
  
I didn't hear you leave, wonder how am I still here  
  
I don't want to move a thing, it might chance my memory  
  
oh I am what I am, I'll do what I want, but I can't hide.  
  
I won't go, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until your resting here with me.  
  
  
  
On the day he left I stood there, not moving one muscle, I was afraid that.if I moved even if it was a second that I'd forget. The plane had taken off what seemed like hours to me but for what I know it could have been a matter of seconds. He's gone. I enter my room drained of my energy. he's gone he's really gone. The word circling in my head over and over again, I can feel the heat rushing to my face as something cool and blissful runs down my blazing hot cheeks. A single tear falls, before I know it beams of light surrounds me and felt warm again, there placed in my hands was. a sakura card? I slowly flip it over to read the words Hope. I know now.I am not alone.  
  
  
  
I don't want to call my friends, they might wake me from this dream and I can't leave this bed, risk of forgetting all that's been. Oh I am what I am, I do what I want, but I can't hide, I won't sleep, I can't breathe, until your resting here with me. I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be, until you're resting here with me. (fads)  
  
  
  
Six years later  
  
  
  
(Hong Kong)  
  
  
  
"Go Li, GO, GO, GO, GO" The cheerleaders yelled in a blaze of excitement, there ping pongs flying in the air as they did summersaults and watched dreamily in the direction of a chocolate hared boy with amber eyes run across the field in tremendous speed. The ran to the goal, and with one swift movement of his foot, kicked the soccer ball into the net. The game was over and all that could be heard where cheers from the stands. The boy wiped the sweat off his forehead and inhaled the soft autumn breeze. His teammates came to congratulate their star player on a job well done as they all went to the change room in a burst of cheers. "Hey Li, that was a great game, how about you come with me and the girls to celebrate?" Meko the leader of the cheerleading squad asked. She was blonde, with blue eyes, long legs and a slim figure, many guys would die for her to talk to them or even give them the time of day except Syaoran. That was one of the many reasons why she was after him after all. "No thanks," Syaoran replied coldly without looking at her and continued to walk off. "Man! Li, are you crazy! I'd give anything for Meko to even talk to me and here you are rejecting her, you must be nuts, but then again when you came back from Japan you were all dreamy and crap. So. who's the chick you met" Neo an teammate and best friend of Syaoran said. Something shot though syaoran and he snapped, turning to looked at his friend with a cold stare, right at that moment a image flashed though his mind. She was a bit of a blur but you could still make it out, a girl with enchanting jade eyes, honey brown silky hair that smelled like cherryblossom's and soft creamy skin. Her laughter her cheerfulness, it still-hunted his mind. "Just.. Back off," was all Syaoran said before storming off. "Wow." was all Neo could say with a shocked look on his face.  
  
  
  
Art class 4 period  
  
  
  
"Now class I want you to use the choice of any painting utility that you may wish and draw the first thing that comes into your mind it can be of anything, perhaps something you love like a teddy bear or such, anything you wish," The sensei Yokitashamarako, Yoki for short. Consulted the class on there assignment.  
  
Half an hour later  
  
  
  
Syaoran took the watercolors paint and began to draw mindlessly. When he finished he realized what he was drawing, he was about to tear it up when the teacher walked up to him. "My, my, my, Li what a extraordinary picture, I don't think I ever seen such a beautiful drawing in my life!" Yoki-sama said. The Teacher moved to the black board and placed the drawing up. "Now class use this as a example of a 100% ! Syaoran just glazed out the window with a distant look in his eyes not paying attention to the commotion going on. The class gathered around to see the drawing. It was of a girl sitting under a cherryblossom tree, her soft Honey brown hair blowing in the breeze while her enchanting jade eyes showed happiness and laughter. Even though she was beautiful the thing that stand out the most was her smile, her soft pink lips cured into a gorgeous smile that lighted up her face, and made you fell like you were going to melt. The class blew into a group of whispers, who is she? She's so beautiful.he drew a girl I thought he hated them!!.. All admiring the drawing except Meko and her cheerleading group. Meko's face grew red with anger.  
  
  
  
Japan  
  
  
  
"Sakura!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
well that's it for this chapter I hope you enjoyed it. 


	2. Sakura

Disclaimer: I do not own CC/CCS characters they belong to camp  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I know this chapter will be boring I am greatly sorry for the inconvenience, I promise it will get better I just have to get this stuff out of the way.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark Sakura Cards  
  
Chapter two - Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
Japan  
  
  
  
The night was peaceful, and the full moon hung lifelessly in the sky. A figure clothed in black stood atop a street lamp, it's cloak floating softly behind it. The figure jumped into the air, Falling, falling into darkness... Beep, beep, beep, beep. "Mmmmm.w..wha.a..t." A sheepish girl mummbled as one of her hands reached out from under her covers to grab hold of the alarm clock that was disturbing her sleep. Seconds later another alarm clock rang as she went to reach for it and also brought it down into the covers with her, moments later another alarm clock rang. "UGH! I AM AWAKE, I AM AWAKE" The girl yelled in annoyance. Getting up to stretch the girl scratched her back sheepishly and walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth. "Sakura, I am going to work, take your lunch and grab some toast your going to be late for school" A voice from downstairs yelled. "What!" The girl replied jumping to her alarm clock. "AHHHHH! KERO WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" Sakura yelled at the yellow creature that just came out of her drawer ribbing his eyes. "Sorry Sakura I was playing a new game till 4 in the morning," Kero replied sweat dropping. "Are you talking to yourself again?" a voice from behind her spoke. "What are you doing in here," The girl hissed back and threw a shoe at his head. "Hey, hey, hey watch it you almost hit me," said a teasing Touya. "Did I, sorry next time I'll be sure to hit you square in the head, " replied sakura in annoyance. "Just like to say you have five minutes to get to school," Touya chuckled and walked off. "HOE-EEE," Was all that could be heard before a loud crash, bang, boom and a girl running out the door. "It's been seven years and she still acts like a monster," Touya said shaking his head.  
  
  
  
Math Class first period  
  
  
  
"That's the 3 time this week miss Konimoto, I expect you to be on time like everyone else, what's your excuse for being late," Sakura's sensei Mr. Meyagi said. "I..um.fell.asleep?" Sakura replied, sweat dripping down her forehead as her cheeks turned red. "Well, It better not happen again you understand? Now go to your seat. Class, take out your math books and turn to page 134" Mr. Meyagi said. "Hey," a girl with wavy- blackish hair and sky blue eyes whispered to sakura. "Hey Tomoyo, I guess sensei Meyagi doesn't like me too much," Sakura replied while falling into her seat. "Math, I hate math!" Sakura added. "Is there something you would like to share with the class girls," Mr. Meyagi turned to face Sakura and Tomoyo. "No," they replied looking at there desk. Mr. Meyagi went back to teaching his lesson. "So what are you going to do for white day?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura sweat dropped "Ah.I don't know, I don't really like anyone but." Sakura's cheeks turned red as an image of Syaoran flashed though her mind. "Hohohohohohhooh!" Tomoyo laughed with stars in her eyes. The whole class sweat dropped including the teacher.  
  
  
  
Hong Kong  
  
  
  
History Class - Syaoran's Homeroom  
  
  
  
"Okay class, out school will be arranging a trip to Japan to see the culture. Your assignment will be to write a 10000 word essay on Japan when we return, if any of you are not aloud to go you must research this in order to fill in what you missed out, We will be staying at a town called Tomadea" The history teacher Miss. Yukitasha constructed her class. "Yay!" The class Cheered. Syaoran was lost in his own world to pay attention to what the teacher was speaking of, and in doing so missed the part about where they were going to stay.  
  
  
  
Lunch  
  
  
  
"So..Li are you excited about going to Japan?" Neo asked Syaoran at lunch. "Huh? Yeah I guess," Was all Syaoran said. I got a bad feeling something's going to happen soon Thought Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
Japan, Tomadea- nighttime  
  
  
  
Sakura woke in the middle of the night by a familiar aura that was in the air, one she hadn't felt in a long time. Moving to the mirror Sakura looked at herself, her hair grew to her waist, and her face matured to a beautiful young lady, Her eyes were still enchanting pools of dark jade but her smile changed. Placing a hand on her face sakura looked sadly into the mirror 'Why can't I smile anymore' she thought. Reaching into her drawer Sakura pulled out a shinny green ribbon, the ribbon smelled of softwoods and a touch of coco, it gave out a warm feeling. It was one of sakura's favorite ribbons because it reminded her of some dear and close to her heart.Syaoran. Tying the ribbon into her hair sakura changed from her nightwear into a baby pink top, a white skirt and a white trench coat over it, Tomoyo created it. Sakura sweat dropped for a second remembering the old costumes she used to make. Pulling out her star key sakura called the staff forth. "Mirror, project my image," Ordered Sakura. "I know Touya figured you out but just incase dad goes to check on me," Sakura talked to the card. The card smiled and nodded. "I'll be back soon," Sakura finished off before she jumped to the near by tree and climbed down.  
  
  
  
Penguin Park- 2:00 am  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura walked though penguin park, the autumn leafs fell from the trees while a sudden gust of wind blew. Sakura got a bad feeling; swiftly turning she saw nothing. Sakura began to walk again but this time reached for the old pink star necklaces tied around her neck. Just then a shadow zoomed pass her, making her jump into the air. "Hoe-ee!" Sakura yelled, "what was that?" something dripped down sakura's cheek, she moved her hand to touch her cheek, when she looked at her fingertips they where covered in blood. "W..What?" Sakura said in confusion. The shadow zoomed pass her one again this time cutting her arm. Pulling out her star key sakura called the staff forth, but before she could release it she was hit to a near by tree, cuts formed her body as she screamed in pain.  
  
Trying once again sakura called out her staff and pulled out the sword card. Struggling to stand sakura used her sword for support; the black blur went to strike again. Sakura stood on one knee using her sword for support. Sakura quickly threw a sakura card out in front of her and hit it with her blade. Gold like pink bubble formed around her as the blur attacked and was quickly weakling her shield. The shield failed and the attack hit her in full blast sending her back, the attack repeated it's self over and over again. Sakura screamed in pain as burst of tears ran down her cheeks, the attacker stopped and a figure formed, it looked like a girl no more like a doll with black hair and blood tears dripping from it's eyes. It holed a long knife in its right hand that was dripping with sakura's blood.  
  
  
  
At first it was looking at the ground, its hand raising in a strike position then its head shot upward and went to finish sakura.  
  
Sakura jumped upward but it followed. Doing a backward flip Sakura jumped in front of the thing and blocked its attack, it began to throw many strikes and swipes at sakura. Sakura jumped backward avoiding the attacks. Sweating and growing tired Sakura was getting weak to top it off she was losing a lot of blood, the girl continued to strike not slowing down at all nor showing a weakness, swiping upward the girl cut sakura's green ribbon off it fell to the ground in two. Sakura jumped far back and looked at it on the ground, the girl stepped on it and rammed it into the ground and went back to a fighting position. Sakura pulled out fiery and sent an attack at the thing, the attack went right though it. Sakura  
  
  
  
watched in horror as the girl striked. Sakura closed her eyes waiting for the attack to come but it never did. Slowly opening her eyes sakura saw someone hold her as he pulled her out of the way of the creatures attack. Pulling out a pendent the boy mummbled something in chines and a sword appeared. "W..W...What?" Sakura said with wide eyes. "Hurry run," the boy yelled at Sakura. "Watch out!" Sakura yelled as the thing threw the boy back 10 feet. Sakura turned to see the girl hold her sword up and the blade became black, throwing the sword at sakura, sakura didn't have enough time to stop it and it hit her in the shoulder. Sakura screamed and tried to pull the knife out, the blade shattered into ash when she tried to touch it. Sakura fell to the ground in pain, shutting her eyes tightly.  
  
  
  
The girl was about to kill sakura until a bolt of lightning hit it and it hissed back at the boy whom holded out a paper with chines writing on it that sent the lightning out. The boy then mumbled something again in chines and his sword became a blade of fire. Running at it full speed the boy striked from above cutting it down the middle. The boy went to Sakura and seen she was in great pain, he placed a hand on her shoulder and she yelled out a faint cry, the boy examined the wound and placed his hand over the deep cut. Closing his eyes the boy, looked like he w  
  
as focusing on something. Sakura could feel a  
  
warm green aura enter her body and she felt slightly better her body felt numb where her cuts where but her shoulder didn't hurt no more. Before the boy could finish healing sakura he was thrown back into a tree and was attacked over and over again. Sakura opened her eyes and saw the thing attack the boy. Pulling out two cards sakura sent watery and windy at it the thing yelled in pain as steamed came off it's back, turning swiftly in sakura's direction the thing was going to attack again sakura pulled out the sword card again along with watery and windy "Sword, Watery, Windy!" Sakura yelled out.  
  
  
  
Sakura's staff turned into a sword as watery and windy flew around it. Sakura ran at it and sliced it diagonally. "Darkness that is free, be sealed once again" The words came out of her mouth as a golden circle appeared underneath her "Return to your power confide." Sakura slammed her wand downward as a card began to form. Sakura dropped to the ground as a new card floated down to her turning it over she read the words "Doll" with the image of a girl holding a Knife.  
  
Sakura walked up to the boy who was standing up slowly his shirt was cut open and there where cuts all over him. "Thank you," Sakura said. Sakura blushed at the site of his bare chest, Then she looked at his face her had dark chocolate colored hair that seemed to be impossible to tame, he had blazing amber eyes that made her legs get weak, nicely built, and rather tall, he reminded her of someone but she couldn't put her finger on it, where she saw him. The boy looked at sakura, even though she had numerous cuts on her body she still looked pretty, she had silky waste length hair that was a soft honey brown, jade eyes and a slim but athletic figure, just then he turned red and turned around. "What?" Sakura asked clueless. The boy stayed not facing her and commented on her cloths.  
  
Sakura looked down at herself and yelled "Hoe-ee!!!". Part of sakura's top was ripped open exposing her bra; her skirt was no better because there only remained a small piece of it and her cloak was rip right off her. 'Hoe- ee? Where have I heard that before?' and then it hit him "Sakura?" he said out loud. "How do you know my name?" and then it hit Sakura "Syaoran!" Sakura ran and hugged him forgetting for a second about her lack of clothing, and then she wobbled and fainted into his arms. "Sakura."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Arthur's note: Well that's it for this chapter god I better get a lot of reviews this took me a while. The only reason I want reviews anyway is so I know this story is good and inspire me to write more so if your reading it please review and tell your friends to check it out if you like it, but I am not getting my hopes up. O and someone asked me why it's rated NC-17 later on in the story there will be lots of violence as you can already see, maybe some nudity, sexual attraction or such but I might lower it down to PG 13 


End file.
